1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to category games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved game relating to personal relationships wherein the same randomly associates relationship questions to a plurality of categories to effect an appropriate response.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various personality trait and relationship games have been utilized in the prior art, but have heretofore been of a relatively complex and elaborate organization to discourage their frequent and continued use. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by setting forth a board game wherein the same presents a convenient association of questions and a random association of such questions to one of a plurality of categories.
Examples of prior art games of this class may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,539 to Sutton, et al. wherein a board game relating to personality traits is set forth, with a playing area being divided into six triangular areas, each representing a trait of the personality utilizing cards and questions answered by players to determine progress during the game, and tokens directed through the board during play of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,954 to Haney, et al. sets forth a question and answer game to direct movement about a board surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,752 to Brothers sets forth a trivia board game utilizing questions and answers to effect relationship between the board and the questions and answers of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,248 to Benaim wherein a question and answer game is related to a plurality of flip-flop plates associated with the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,780 to Begley sets forth a sports trivia board game utilizing questions and answers relating to movement of players about the board of the game.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved game relating to personal relationships providing ease of use as well as well as effectiveness in organization to permit a plurality of players to test each other's skill in response to questions and associated categories of the game and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.